pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Dandybot/Archive 8
Is it me Or have our most neutral admins been awesome dicks lately? --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 10:18, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :think that may have been a consequence as some members acting like awesome dicks (ok, moreso than usual). - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 11:51, November 30, 2009 (UTC) ::Perhaps to some extent. LolThunda. Phen has cursed more within a day than during his whole time on PvX, and Toraen became cooler/more offensive. KJ is just hilarious when he's being an asshole <3 --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 11:58, November 30, 2009 (UTC) ::: ;D [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 18:22, 30 November 2009 ::::I am willing to bet that it has to do with the fact that this is PvX, more than anything. '···''' Danny Pew '' 18:53, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :::::^ tbh, I have a hard time blaming Phen. Even after only a few days (weeks?), I can see why admins here rage so often. I'm doing my best to stay fair and not be a huge dick to anyone, but eventually I get tired of warning people and I get tired of idiots repeating themselves/trolling/baiting. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 18:56, 30 November 2009 ::::::I don't blame anyone, I'm just really amused and /popcorn. If anything, I care about the good people (if that can be said on PvX) who are the victims of it. Lol. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 19:40, November 30, 2009 (UTC) come online again, our build is amazering! :> Thomas Dutch 20:30, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :It truly is, but I'm going to bed again D: I should write it up tomorrow. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 20:34, November 30, 2009 (UTC) ::1 round :( Thomas Dutch 20:35, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Wait what about me 'Pimpstrong ' 23:36, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :We went like "Thunda has a huge penis, let's all suck it and please him". --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 15:47, December 1, 2009 (UTC) ::Oh ok 'Pimpstrong ' 20:55, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :::But, of course, you took that sarcastically and got very offended, am I right? --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 21:03, December 1, 2009 (UTC) ::::no, you're never right 'Pimpstrong ' 21:06, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Fix Me! My signature is shit and I wanted to make one that was less obnoxious. I have this: 'Ben Tbh' but it doesn't link to my talk page and I can't set it as my actual signature in preferences. Something to do with the HTML fucking up. Anyway, I'm too incompetent / cbf to fix it. Help? :> Oh, added bonus: Until you do, everything will be blue! :> :> :> Edit: It's clearly the that's fucking shit up...I think... >.> :'Ben Tbh' :copypaste the code i made for you. also, just so you know, you're HTML-retarded. <3 '···''' Danny Pew '' 22:09, November 30, 2009 (UTC) ::oh, and if you're curious: the had nothing to do with it. it has to do with how HTML parses tags. and where tags have to be inside of wiki-links. '···''' Danny Pew '' 22:10, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :::Thanks Danny. <3 'Ben Tbh' 22:12, November 30, 2009 (UTC) ::::np. if you look in your code, I left the tags, and you can see what the problem was. i changed them to tags in my version since font tags are deprecated. '···''' Danny Pew '' 22:15, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :::::Alright, awesome. 'Ben Tbh' 22:19, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Umm.. You're welcome? :> You can also subst the sig if it whines about HTML-code. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 11:31, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Sup YO —†Forgive & Forget† 02:48, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :Why hello. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 11:31, December 1, 2009 (UTC) ::Sig any better? :/ —†Forgive & Forget† 20:33, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :::Considerably. The crosses are fine imo. May anyone who disagrees burn in hell because I'm always right in subjective matters. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 20:38, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :::I think the '&'should link to talk and the 'Forget' to your contributions. :> 'Ben Tbh' 20:39, December 1, 2009 (UTC) ::::Die in a fire, none does anything with contribution links. I'll personally revert the edit on his sig page if he does that. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 20:40, December 1, 2009 (UTC) ::::: :> sounds good, yo wanna sync in RA? :> —†Forgive & Forget† 20:43, December 1, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Likely gonna sleep soon. I'm awake atm because I'm staying up to read for tomorrow's exam, and because I'm a terrible computer addict. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 20:44, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Ohhh, ok sounds good dude. —†Forgive & Forget† 20:48, December 1, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::No it doesn't :< I want to sleep and play :> And eat, for that matter. This carrot tastes awful. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 21:03, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::What timezone you in? And why are you eating a carrot? :> —†Forgive & Forget† 21:04, December 1, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::GMT +2. Eating a carrot because I got tired of eating bread, and because I cbf cooking anything real with this appetite at this hour. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 21:07, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Hi Chaos, sup? 23:11, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :Hi Rift. Life is grand. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 05:40, December 3, 2009 (UTC) thx chaos for adding my build i have problems with adding it on speack to goo english im from poland :) :It's fine ^^ You can respond on the build talk, I'm sure I'll come by and read it. :You can try to use http://www.thefreedictionary.com/ while you're around. I have a dictionary bookmarked pretty much just because I need it on PvX. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 16:51, December 3, 2009 (UTC) ::LUL u need a dictionary for pvx T_____T; we too sophistocated for u? 'đarkchaoş]' 23:24, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Is Chaos Actually Gay? Just curious, lol Kurotou Shadestryke 21:57, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :Oh, yes. He has many the sexy time with young boys and grown bearded men alike. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:04, 3 December 2009 :I don't think many people here know for sure. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 22:14, December 3, 2009 (UTC) ::Are you? and lol at Karate Jesus's summary, but the jokes on you, cause I AM gay so :PKurotou Shadestryke 22:15, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :::He is. 'Pimpstrong ' 22:16, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :::Oh, good. I've been trying to hook Chaos up with someone for a while. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:18, 3 December 2009 ::::Strong Matchmaker McKJ zzz 'đarkchaoş]' 23:27, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :::::Am I invited for teh wedding? :O --[[User:Ritz1337|'ℜĭŧz']] [[User talk:Ritz1337|✔'']] 23:48, December 3, 2009 (UTC) ::::::he isn't gay imo. However he is a fine flammer----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 00:35, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :::::::I'm frightened... I almost tried to correct you to *flamer* instead of flammer... on PvX wiki... hold me Kurotou Shadestryke 02:15, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I think X was hitting on you. ··· Danny Pew '' 03:35, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::/sigh, I never get hit on. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 05:16, 4 December 2009 I'm sexually attracted to both KJ and poro's, among others. Lau is fine too. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 05:53, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :aw, we have a mutual sexual attraction to poros. - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 16:20, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Chaos is a very happy person--Relyk 05:55, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :Some, they say I'm emo, could you believe it? --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 05:57, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::I'm a christian emo kid... weird right? —†Forgive & Forget† 18:21, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :::You are very funny. Also, since when did people want to be called emo? That's basically like being called a nigger but for retarded white kids who think wearing girls' jeans and pink plaid shirts while puffing up their straightened hair is cool. I mean, that is cool, but only if you're Pete Wentz. '···''' Danny Pew '' 21:22, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :::Hahaha, I wear skinny jeans but buy them from pacsun :p danny i like your description tho hahah —†Forgive & Forget† 22:06, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::Ok, I'm gonna go and be the noob again... wtf is a poro? Kurotou Shadestryke 21:52, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :::::Apparently it means either a reindeer or a finnish person. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:18, 4 December 2009 ::::::rwrrr wrRrrRrr poro! - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 22:36, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :::::::XD XD XD... The way Feya just said that reminded me of a damn pokemon XD Kurotou Shadestryke 22:46, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Everyone knows poros go RrrRrrR. Anyway, I'm PvX's only beardless female, hi. - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 23:16, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::How about mustached? And seriously, what is a poro? Kurotou Shadestryke 04:19, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::that was hard. Thomas Dutch 11:08, December 5, 2009 (UTC) http://www.kiviniitty.fi/kuva/poro(iso).jpg Oh, and good morning. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 11:11, December 5, 2009 (UTC) User:Chaos Messenger/Survey Ohey geeks, go take 2 secs to fill that out with biased results of how much today's people use computers at most <3 --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 11:00, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Fuck You For making me make a new character, now ANet won't let me back in. Fucking Code 007, from ANet with love. ----~Short 21:19, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :Nice one. We figured you wouldn't come back, so now Crow necro's for us :DDDD --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 21:30, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :: >.> ----~Short 21:32, December 5, 2009 (UTC) poros are pretty dirty http://imagechan.com/images/0d8b98b93a8ade17bd174eb65ab7f473.jpg - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 21:19, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :Hilarious :DDDDDD --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 21:30, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::That's on Imagechan. sysop 21:39, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :::And google image search - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 22:00, December 5, 2009 (UTC) In honor of a game living its golden days I will be calling this site PvZ ;o --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 22:45, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :Splain pl0x !!'đarkchaoş]' 00:22, December 7, 2009 (UTC) ::Game is old. Golden days = old age. Z comes after X. He's making an analogy about how an old site is old ;D [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 00:40, 7 December 2009 :::Good reasoning, but I actually derived it from PvZz since it was really silent earlier today. The headline referred to the game being dead. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 09:06, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Dead hours :< --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 11:01, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :"PvNo opposing party joined. Restarting countdown timer." That's what pvx should be called now. --Frosty 12:17, December 7, 2009 (UTC) ::Lol'd :> --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 12:17, December 7, 2009 (UTC) ::^ '···''' Danny Pew '' 19:01, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :::Nah, thats just AB and CM... and Codex... and like everything else... oic now Kurotou Shadestryke 23:00, December 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::lolpve 'đarkchaoş]' 00:35, December 8, 2009 (UTC) CDEX I seemingly joined it. Now I at least have people to ask :> --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 13:38, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :And now I got officer'd upon saying I'd invite loads of PvE'rs to talk of UW with. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 14:17, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :YOU CHEATED ON ME :( Thomas Dutch 14:20, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ::Join req g5, r9, c1. I was told not to invite baddiessssss ;o --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 14:31, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :::Just tell people i'm good (after all, they can't be that good since you are in.) whand invite me the next time i have the chance to log on to get out of Aids Thomas Dutch 14:32, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::Well, the req's are lowered since they want more people in. I'll atleast be teasing you for regular gaming. But owell, the gl said he'd kick baddies, so maybe I can give you a shot. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 14:45, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :::::I'll just pretend to have a be semi-afk untill they've gotten so used to seeing me in Guild Roster they'll auto think i'm good! In the meantime i'll just tagleech! Thomas Dutch 14:51, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I wanna tag leech! [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 14:52, 8 December 2009 :::::::Osht, this didn't go well :> --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 14:54, December 8, 2009 (UTC) i can tell that this guild is bad from the tag and having seen a lot of bad guilds in my time. '···''' Danny Pew '' 21:02, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :Lol'd :> --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 21:04, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ::I was asked to join We Ate Your Mom For Breakfast MILF and these guys are all 10x better than me, tho the guild has 4 members. I also have an officer spot reserved in CDEX. Lol relations :> We gvg'd with 4 hench and we roll'd #1000 guilds because lol player skill. --'-ChaosClause - ' 11:37, December 9, 2009 (UTC) My sig fails @ HTML. --'-ChaosClause - ' 10:24, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :Can I use the poro? - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 11:07, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::I was gonna suggest you to use one ^^ --'-ChaosClause - ' 11:26, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :::Actually found a cuter poro. - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 11:36, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::Don't call it a poro :< It doesn't look like a poro :< --'-ChaosClause - ' 11:46, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :::::still a poro - Athrun[[User talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] - 11:50, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::::A shaved one. Poor creature will never survive the winter. --'-ChaosClause - ' 11:52, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :::::::It was especially breeded to survive in the UK. - Athrun[[User talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] - 11:55, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::The winters are so warm it would cook with a fur. I see. --'-ChaosClause - ' 11:55, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Chaos should stop being a fucking twat. :) :whoru? Sign in and stand behind your words, thus I may rape you. --'-ChaosClause - ' 15:53, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::I'd like to see you try. You're just pathetic. Stop being a dick! :::Please indent. --'-ChaosClause - ' 16:10, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :::Bad troll is bad. Next time, IP, grow a pair of cojones and sign in. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 16:14, 9 December 2009 :::Please sign----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 16:30, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :::Sorry change that ...Please leave----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 16:31, December 9, 2009 (UTC) KJ, checkuser him ;o I need to flame him. --'-ChaosClause - ' 16:34, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :That was the first thing I did. Must be a proxy, because the IP has only been used twice...to flame you. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 17:24, 9 December 2009 Played against CDX, they're pretty bad. Me an no monk will roflstomp you!--TahiriVeila 17:33, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :I noticed, all the best players have left for other guilds. Now these guys are just srubs and I'm better than them, which is lol, considering my ranks. --'-ChaosClause - ' 17:51, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Fix I am sure you know but can you fix your sig needs a at the end of your sig----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 23:06, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :Should work now. I have it at User:Chaos Messenger/Xmas if you need to edit it. You just fixed the html. I seemingly need to have both and tags, because simply just screwed over. --'-ChaosClause - ' 10:05, December 10, 2009 (UTC) turns out you can't sync in, so we started over (fun losing 25 streaks), went to 22 and then anet said "hay lets update the game!". :quite a quality update, too! '···''' Danny Hates Snow 23:42, 9 December 2009 (UTC) ::^I most definitely agree, no more Burning Isle in rotation! ^_____________________________________________________^ --Crow 23:50, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :::Burning isle is still in rotation you dumb nobbr--TahiriVeila 23:57, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::Fuck. well it was when they updated the rotation last night, apparently they rotated it again today?--TahiriVeila 00:03, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :Ouch D: I've been oh so very stuck to the comp lately, and my caring mother makes sure I go sleep early, and she, of course, has no understanding of what it means to just rage a human party after saying "Bye!" --'-ChaosClause - ' 10:05, December 10, 2009 (UTC) So someone Should write me an essay on the change in Elie's character in Night. šBenTbh› 23:55, December 9, 2009 (UTC) The Development of Elie :Bitch didn't stay in the kitchen so something climactic happened to her. :Bitch still wasn't in the kitchen at the end of the book so no one cares. ··· Danny Hates Snow 00:02, 10 December 2009 (UTC) :Danny so intellectual! :> šBenTbh› 00:03, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :: :> can you believe i never even read the spark notes, much less the book? ··· Danny Hates Snow 00:04, 10 December 2009 (UTC) ::: It'd be so gud if Elie was female! <: šBenTbh› 00:06, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :Someone should bring the bitch back to the kitchen. Rebels must be punished, or others follow along. --'-ChaosClause - ' 10:09, December 10, 2009 (UTC) HAHAHAHAHAAA GOOD JOKE I just talked myself into Hi We Are From RA --'-ChaosClause - ' 14:12, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :who the fuck is that? -- 14:19, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ::Owns Codex. --'-ChaosClause - ' 14:35, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :::And I'm slightly nervous to not get kicked, because now I don't even have 1/3 of the req'd ranks. I'm so good. --'-ChaosClause - ' 14:36, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::lolcodex -- 15:07, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :::::There is something incorrect about your statement. --'-ChaosClause - ' 15:09, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::::There is something incorrect about you still playing gw. :< ··· Danny Hates Snow 19:31, 10 December 2009 (UTC) :::::::The game is becoming dead enough for me becoming good at it :o --'-ChaosClause - ' 19:32, December 10, 2009 (UTC) what other ossum cartoons apart from pokemon ahve been dubbed into finnish? I've just finished watching all the pokemon episodes on youtube. - Athrun[[User talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] - 20:02, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :Umm.. Ossum? Every single show that's aimed for a kid-audience is dubbed, I'd say. --'-ChaosClause - ' 20:15, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ::ossum = awesome. Gringo 20:16, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :::gringo = hairy sandnigger--TahiriVeila 20:18, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::Jake, feel free to drama as much as possible on my page, but I retain the right to flame anyone who posts here. --'-ChaosClause - ' 20:21, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :::::Fuck off. --Frosty 20:22, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Hi Frosty. --'-ChaosClause - ' 20:26, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Hello Chaos. --Frosty 20:28, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::HI I'M A BIG FAGGOT Gringo 20:16, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Nice to see you finally admitting it — 20:59, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::jake's mistake was the timestamp :< Gringo 21:03, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::c, i cba converting to gmt--TahiriVeila 21:05, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::I keep thinking that Saint is being self-ironic, but it's always a fixed comment instead. --'-ChaosClause - ' 21:11, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :::Considering my also amazing finnish i'd say thats probably not a bad thing. - Athrun[[User talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] - 21:32, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Dear Chaos I'm a spellingfag and it's 'Claus' not 'Clause' (Unless you're trying to be clever in some way and it went over my head :>) Sincerely, šBenTbh› 20:55, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :chaos just got beat. :< —†Forgive & Forget† 21:00, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ::Never ec me on an epic wall of text again :< --'-ChaosClause - ' 21:07, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :Dear Ben :I google'd the spelling, and I briefly saw some massive headlines saying Santa Clause, and assumed it's correct. :It refers to being part of the signature. :Screw it, soon I'll start signing with Joulupukki. :It's a clever pun you will never understand. :The Grinch srews over Christmas. :I only just learned what the word means. :Meh. I'll leave it, it functions as a joke, what? :Yours, annoyedly, :--'-ChaosClause - ' 21:07, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ::The Santa Clause is a really bad Tim Allen movie--TahiriVeila 21:09, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :::Aren't all Tim Allen movies bad? — 21:10, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, I re-googled it and stumbled upon that. I shivered for a second and closed the tab. --'-ChaosClause - ' 21:10, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::Can't believe the flamers didnt catch that! :> Well chaos tends to rarely get flamed. —†Forgive & Forget† 21:11, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :::::Chaos is a fucking retarded niggerfaggot — 21:13, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I stand corrected :) —†Forgive & Forget† 21:15, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :::::: His dick grows inward, forming a pussy-like hole which you can finger and stick your own dick in. Thus he is the perfect exemplar of a gay sex-machine. --'-ChaosClause - ' 21:16, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :::::::o my bad —†Forgive & Forget† 21:21, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ::Dear Chaos ::It's a tough word to spell and I understand English isn't your native language. ::It took me awhile too. I was like 'it looks better with an e' ::Lern2English ::Good joke is good. ::Yours, electroencephalographically, ::šBenTbh› 21:14, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :::Hell, Ben <3 --'-ChaosClause - ' 21:17, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Fuck Santa Claus, Sinterklaas is where the party happens~! Thomas Dutch 21:19, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :Joulupukki would outsauna Sinterklaas any time. --'-ChaosClause - ' 21:28, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ::Tried to put something about joulupukki ages ago but multiple ec. zzz - Athrun[[User talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] - 21:31, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :::I image.google'd joulupukki, and i find images of an pervert, mid-life crisis santa claus. Sinterklaas, however, has niggers~! Thomas Dutch 21:40, December 10, 2009 (UTC)